


The Story Told

by SteveninRavenclaw



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveninRavenclaw/pseuds/SteveninRavenclaw
Summary: “Professor Dumbledore, have you ever been in love with someone, I mean, when you are young?”
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter
Kudos: 15





	The Story Told

Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald 『The Story Told』

1995, Hogwarts, The Headmaster's Office

「Potter, what's your relationship with Miss Granger?」Dumbledore asked, smiling.

「We're mere friends, professor. What's wrong?」Potter answered, puzzled.

「Nothing really. I'm just curious.」Dumbledore said.

「OK...and no offence, professor. Since you are curious about my emotional relationship, can I know something about yours, I mean, when you are young...」Potter looked to Dumbledore, smiling wickedly.

「You little boy. You're getting craftier, aren't you?」Dumbledore stared at Potter, laughing.

「I'm sorry, professor. I just what to know more about you...」Potter answered.

「All right, Potter. What do you want to know?」Dumbledore sat down, with a smile hanging on his face.

「So...Who is she?」

「She? Haha. Potter, it's he. His name is Gellert Grindelwald. I'm sure you've heard of him.」

「A little bit...Then, how is he?」

「He was good, well...at least on bed.」Dumbledore laughed, gazing at Potter. 「He turned into a dark wizard in the end, of course... He had his own opinions, unique ones. Anyway, we had a great time together.」

「What happened when you were with him?」

「It was a complicated story...We met at Godric's Hollow when we were young. We were both such ambitious young man determined to build a cause. Our conversations were so inspiring and then I guess...some chemical reaction combined us together.」Dumbledore closed his eyes, drowning in those happy memories, with his friend.

「Anyway, Potter. You should go back to your dormitory now, in case one of the teachers is looking for you.」Dumbledore stood up, gesturing to Potter to go back.

「Thank you, sir. I think I do know much more about you this evening.」Harry got up and went to the door.

「Hang on, Potter. By the way, his lips are soft, wet and a bit smell of...cherry blossoms, I think.」Dumbledore said, smiling.


End file.
